Devon White
Devon White is a forward who played over 200 league games and scored over 50 goals for the Gas between 1987 and 1992. He joined on a free transfer from non-league Grantham Town in August 1987, and although he had been playing non-league football for approximately a year at this point he did have some previous league experience with Lincoln City. He went on to become a firm fans' favourite at the Gas, known affectionately as 'Bruno' due to a supposed similarity in looks to boxer Frank Bruno. Arguably the moment that sealed White's status as one of Rovers' most popular players ever was in the final home game of the 1989–90 season, when he scored twice in a 3–0 win over local rivals Bristol City to win the Division Three title and seal promotion to Division Two for the following season. He was the club's joint top scorer during the 1991–92 season with Carl Saunders, both players netting ten times in the old Division Two to help Rovers to a respectable mid-table finish. In 2011 he was the victim of an imposter who posted many obscene and offensive comments on Facebook while claiming to be White. Devon reported the matter to the police and to Facebook. Career at Twerton Park]] Devon began his footballing career in the world of non-league football, starting out with Radford Olympic (now known simply as Radford). He had an unsuccessful trial with Notts County before joining Arnold Kingswell (later merged with Arnold FC to form Arnold Town), but his big break came in December 1984 when Lincoln City offered him his first professional contract. While at Lincoln he was loaned out to Boston United in October 1985 and to Maltese club Naxxar Lions in December of the same year. He joined Boston again, this time not on loan, in the summer of 1986 and also had a spell with Shepshed Charterhouse and played a single cup match for Grantham Town before joining Rovers in 1987. After just under five years with Rovers Cambridge United signed him in a deal that saw Rovers receive a £100,000 transfer fee plus John Taylor in March 1992, then his former manager at Rovers, Gerry Francis, paid Cambridge £100,000 to bring him to Queens Park Rangers. After this he had spells with Notts County, Watford, Notts County (again) and Shrewsbury Town, before finally rounding his career off back in non-league football with Ilkeston Town. He had trained as an electrician during his non-league days at the beginning of his career, and it was this profession to which he would return when his playing career ended, starting up his own company called D White Electrical Services. He had a brief flirtation with football coaching when he was appointed first team coach of Gedling Town on a temporary basis in December 2006. Career stats Further reading *Rovers Legends: Devon White on the official Bristol Rovers website. Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:2 March Category:Players born in 1964 Category:Players who joined in 1987 Category:Radford Category:Arnold Kingswell Category:Lincoln City Category:Boston United Category:Naxxar Lions Category:Shepshed Charterhouse Category:Grantham Town Category:Cambridge United Category:Queens Park Rangers Category:Notts County Category:Watford Category:Shrewsbury Town Category:Ilkeston Town Category:Gedling Town